Who's Syaoran?"
by Cherryz01
Summary: next chapter of "Who's Syaoran?"


"Who's Syaoran?"  
Chapter 1:  
  
"WHAT? Sakura!!!! Its me! Your brother Touya!!!! Are you okay!??!?!" Touya asks shaking Sakura   
frantically while looking into her emerald eyes.   
  
"Brother? I don't have a brother... or atleast I don't think so," Sakura pauses, "But who am i?"   
  
"Sakura! You are Sakura Kinomoto, in 11th grade, don't you remember?" Touya looks at   
Sakura with a curious face.   
  
"No, I don't remember... I don't remember anything, nothing at all." Suddenly Sakura falls foward   
unconsious into Touya arms.   
  
"This is strange... I should to talk dad about this," Touya says as he steps inside the house with  
Sakura bundled in his arms.  
  
  
~Meanwhile....~  
  
  
"HA! GOOD RIDDENS TO BAD RUBBISH!" shouts Fei, as he praises himself for his handiwork,   
"Now Sakura has amnesia and can't remember a thing, then she'll be all mine!!!!!" he shouts  
into the black spread of the night.  
  
  
~In Sakura's house....~  
  
  
"Dad, I don't know what's wrong with her. She can't remember a thing, she doesn't even know who  
she herself is. What do you think is wrong with her?" Touya says, as he looks over Sakura.   
  
"I don't know Touya, but I think she has amnesia," Fujitaka, Sakura's father, says worriedly, "We  
better take her to the doctor."  
  
  
~At the hospital....~  
  
  
"Yes, she has amnesia," the doctor says, scanning over Touya and Fujitaka's face.   
  
"But... I don't understand. When i came back from walking, I found her lying on the porch steps."   
  
"And before then, she was at school," Fujitaka says.   
  
"Hoe? Where am i?" Sakura sleeply looks up at Touya, "The last thing i remember is being with Fei."  
  
"NANI? WHO'S FEI?!" Touya shouts at Sakura. "He's the only person i remember. I've go-tta c--him..."   
Sakura stutters as she falls unconsious again.   
  
"SAKURA!"Touya shouts while catching her again."   
  
"Hm... I've heard of "Fei" before... yes! Fei Fanlong! One of Sakura's classmates from school,   
he came by our house once looking for her."  
  
"Right, I'll go look up his number," Touya says as he heads for the nearest pay phone.  
  
"Sakura, it'll be alright, don't worry," Fujitaka says, as he strokes his only daughter's face, with   
unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
  
~Meanwhile....~  
  
  
"Hello? Yes, may I speak to Fei please? Thanks you."  
  
"Hello? Fei speaking."  
  
"Yes, this is Sakura Kinomoto's brother and I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DON'T WITH HER!"  
  
"NANI!?! I haven't done anything Where is she?"  
  
"At Tokyo Hospital, Room 358, ask the receptionist for Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
  
~Moments later....~  
  
  
As Fei enters the room that Sakura is lying unconsious in,m everone turns to stare at this  
obnoxiously ugly snobby kid, who they couldn't believe was "Fei".  
  
"SAKURA! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Fei screams, running to Sakura's side.  
  
"She can't hear you baka, now what did you do to my sister?!" Touya shouts at Fei grabbing his collar.  
  
"CALM DOWN! I didn't do anything! And even if you did punch me," he winced at the thought, "It won't help Sakura."  
  
"HE's right so calm down, Touya," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Fei? At the sound of Sakura's voice, Touya let go of Fei. Her voice was weak and seemed sad, unlike the   
her usual cheery self, "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here Sakura, don't worry. It'll be alright," Fei soathed Sakura.  
  
"Fei, y-you-you're here..." Sakura forced her lips to move.  
  
"Of course," Fei says as he takes Sakura's hand and strokes it over and over again, while everyone just stares   
at Fei and Sakura with their mouth's wide open.  
  
"But... I... though... that chinese gaki... Syaoran... what???" a bewildered Touya exclaims.  
  
Sakura just looks at Touya curiously, "Who's Syaoran?"  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Hey ppl! So do you like Chapter 1? I wrote late at night, and this is mai first fanfic, so go easy   
on me! Chapter 2's coming out soon, and just to give you a head's up about it, it contains lots of  
S+S, so if you don't like romance, BACK OUT! Hehe. PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!! hope you liked it!!!  
  
  
~Cherryz01  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
